


Impromptu Sleepover

by SCP



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Snufkin has a nightmare and he decides to spend the rest of the night in the safest place he knows.





	Impromptu Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> [ I got inspired by this sweet post ](https://butch-snufkin.tumblr.com/post/186236657039/oh-god-oh-fuck-snufmin-headcanon-not-actually-a)

The weather was nice, only good for fishing. Snufkin was waiting for something to catch, while teaching Moomin to play the harmonica. Moomin always asked him to teach him a song, might as well do it now.

The fishing rod started moving, and Snufkin grabbed it, needing all the force in the world to pull it out, only to lose the fishing rod to a giant, ugly fish, whose attention was directed now towards his friend.

"Moomin! Run!" Moomin listened to Snufkin and started running, but his legs were too short to take him too far, and Snufkin watched in horror as the fish grabbed his friend by the tail and swallowed him whole.

"MOOMIN!!"

* * *

Snufkin jumped with a scream and nearly knocked over one of the rods holding his tent. It was OK, it was OK, Moomin was safe in Moomin house, no giant feral fish on their way, everything was fine, right?

Well, Snufkin was still shaking, so he got up and started gathering his stuff. He didn't need to leave his tent up if he went to Moomin house for the night.

* * *

Moominmamma turned in her sleep, thinking she heard someone knocking on the window. Must be a dream, right?

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and listening intently. Someone **_was_** knocking on the window. But who?

"Dear, dear wake up!" She shook Moominpappa awake.

"What's wrong, Moominmamma, it's like 2 in the morning."

"I'm sure, dear, but there's someone outside knocking on our window."

"Oh really? At this ungodly hour? I wonder who?" Moominpappa got his rifle, much to Moominmamma's horror, and went with her to check.

* * *

"Snufkin! Dear, what's wrong? You look like you just saw something horrible!" Moominpappa kicked the rifle under the sofa, embarrassed, while Moominmamma went into the kitchen to make some tea for the wanderer.

Of course it had to be a friend, why would any foe knock on their window, right? Moominpappa shook his head internally and sat down next to Snufkin.

"It was a really ugly nightmare, and I didn't really feel safe by the river, so I came here...I'm really sorry to be a bother, though..."

"You're never bothering, young man, don't worry about it." Moominmamma came in with a cup and the kettle and poured the tea.

"It's linden tea, it'll calm you down quickly enough." Snufkin took a sip and Moominpappa patted his shoulder.

"Well, if you're not feeling safe right now by the river, you can always spend the rest of the night here - I guess the guest room is free."

"No, not really - Snorkmaiden and Little My are sleeping in there. But you can sleep in Moomin's room, I doubt he'll mind." Snufkin nodded. 

"Is...Is Moomin OK?" The couple stared at him, a little surprised.

"Of course, dear, why wouldn't he be? Now, drink your tea and we'll go there."

* * *

Moomin turned on the other side then opened his eyes. The room was still completely dark, but someone was knocking at his door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Moomin!" Moomin did not expect Snufkin to enter his room at this hour in the night, and with his backpack too.

"Snufkin? What happened, what's wrong?" Moomin didn't like that pale face or the injected eyes, and only the Hobgoblin knew how ready he was to end whoever or whatever hurt his dearest friend.

"I had a nightmare earlier, so I came here to stay the night." Snufkin took out a blanket from the backpack and made himself comfortable on the sofa in Moomin's room. "Your mom said the guest room was full, otherwise I would have gone there."

"No, no, don't worry! I don't mind you sleeping here." Moomin slapped himself internally, wishing to be at least more eager to show his affection, but it was so early in the morning...

Snufkin just chuckled a little. "Alright, then. Good night, Moomin!"

"Good night!"

* * *

Moomin woke up a few hours later and wanted to get up, only to see Snufkin fast asleep right next to him, clinging to his arm for dear life. Probably the guy had another nightmare and just jumped right there with Moomin for safety.

Moomin closed his eyes and went back to sleep, pulling his arm from Snufkin's hold to place it around the mumrik's shoulders. He didn't know why he did that, but it felt much better this way.


End file.
